


I will make you believe (you are lovely)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuts, Cutting, Gen, Lovely, Self-Harm, lovely fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You know what, I don't really summarize. You can read the tags I guess, and decide whether to read it?





	I will make you believe (you are lovely)

**Author's Note:**

> Spot the forest fic reference.

     Tyler shook as he slowly took the jacket off. Josh took in his arms, took in the red lines carved into Tyler's skin. 

     "Why? Why, Tyler?" Josh looked sadly at him with his mocha eyes. 

      Tyler looked at the ground. He didn't really know. "I- I guess I was just ugly." Josh slowly touched Tyler's shoulder. 

       Josh looked directly at him. "You are Lovely, Tyler." Tyler looked up. Josh seemed to see the question in his eyes. "Really. You don't need to do this. " 


End file.
